A Love To Remember
by HIMFan4EVER
Summary: A fifteen year old girl travels to HongNan just like Miaka! She finds Tamahome and is saved by him what will happen next.........................
1. Default Chapter

_**A love To Remember**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters except for Saizu so please don't sue me. I don't gots no money anyways ;;**_

_**Chapter one- The Meeting Of Tamahome**_

__

_**She thought it would be just any normal day...a normal day...but she thought wrong...... "Hey I'm so glad your as smart as me not like that other person Miaka who abandoned me." Said Yui with a smile. "Thanks I am glad you think that." The wind started to blow through the library window and my papers just flew into a door wich was restricted. " I need to get in there to get my papers." she said "I'll come with you I've been in here before very rare books." So she went and opened the door. She saw so many rare books, and spotted one on the floor. Saizu picked it up and started to read it. **Herein contains the tale of a young lady and her quest to gather the seven constellations of Suzaku together. And if you the esteemed reader, should read to the story's end, the spell contained within this book shall bestow upon you the powers of the heroine, and grant you your wish._

_**Hmmmm," Yui look at this it's really weird." Yui came over and took one look at the book and she stepped back. "What ever you do......." she turned the page and read, **For indeed the moment the page is turned, the story will become reality**. Saizu turned the page and was in some other world. "Where am I?" Suddenly horses came running by it was this close to hitting her and, a guy suddenly took her in his arms and saved her. "You need to be a little more careful." The guy told her with a worried look. "Ummmmm thanks." she blushed. He set her down and asked, "So who are you, you seem to have the same clothes like Miaka." "Ummm I live in Tokyo Japan, my name is Saizu who is Miaka and where am I?" She stared at him waiting for an answer. "Well to tell you the truth you are in China, Hong-Nan China, and Miaka well she was my girlfriend but she had traveled back to her own world and I never saw her again." He looked real sad so she decided to ask a question to take his old girlfriend off of his mind. "What is your name, I never caught it." He looked at her and said, "My name is Xong Gui-Sui but you can call me Tamahome." He suddenly got a crazy look on his face, "Hey since I saved you from those horses I'll take your money." Saizu looked down in her pocket and looked to see what she could find. She took out my bracelet made of silver that was too big for her. "Ummmm this is all I have but you can have it." She gave the bracelet to him. He seemed to have liked it, but before she could see what he was about to do with it Saizu had dissapeared again. She found myself on the floor right next to the book.**_

_**Yui was standing right next to her and she asked, "So Saizu what exactly did you see there?" She seemed kind of upset. "Ummmm well it was weird it was kind of like a dream but it was real, there was horses that almost ran over me and a guy named Tamahome saved me, so I gave him my silver bracelet." Yui was more upset than what she was before. "I need to tell yo............." Then Saizu dissapeared again. She landed right into Tamahome's lap. "Uhhhhh." She blushed a deep red. Tamahome just sat there and wrapped his arms around her, and he kissed her on the forehead. She blushed like crazy that she could not speak He set her down on the floor and he spoke, "Thanks for the bracelet it's a very nice gift." Saizu smiled, "Your welcome I owe it to you I mean you saved my life so yeah." He smiled and held her hand.**_


	2. Chapter Two Meeting New Friends

_**Chapter two- New Friends**_

**_"So Saizu would you like to meet some of my friends?" She nodded her head. They walked outside and went to a huge palace. "Are your friends royal?" She asked, "Only one of them, he is the emporer." Her eyes widened. They walked inside and there was a man sitting on a huge chair with about five guys and one lady standing next to the man, talking to him. Saizu and Tamahome walked up to them, "Hey guys I want you to meet this girl I met, her name is Saizu." Everyone smiled and said hey. Tamahome introduced her to everyone, "This is Chiriko, Chichiri, Mitsukake, Nuriko she is really a guy." Tamahome started laughing, and Nuriko threw a tble at him. Everyone was laughing like crazy. Tamahome got up like nothing happened and said, "This is Hotohori the emporer." Saizu bowed, "Hello nice to meet you all." They all started to whisper to each other. Saizu just stood there watching wondering what they were talking about. They all turned around and faced her. Hotohori stood up and walked twords Saizu. Then he said, "You will be our priestess of Suzaku?"_**

__

_**She stared at him wondering what he ment exactly. Tamahome whispered, "I'll explain it to you later." Everyone in the palace got on their knees saying, "Welcome your eminence, Priestess of Suzaku." "Woah I feel like I'm all royal." She smiled. Everyone walked into a huge dining room. They all sat down at the table. Saizu went to go sit next to Tamahome and Hotohori. They had a huge feast with different kinds of chinese food. Tamahome was explaining to her what the Priestess of Suzaku was. "The Priestess of Suzaku is the one who has travled from another world, she is the one who will protect our empire. If she gathers all the seven celestial warriors of Suzaku she will be granted a wish by Suzaku himself." Then she asked, "But who is Suzaku?" Hotohori then said, "Suzaku is our god, the one we worship there are three other gods also, Seiryu, Byakko, and Genbu which belong to the three other empires.**_

_**"So that's how it all works." Saizu finished eating her dinner. Meanwhile back in Tokyo. "I need to find a way to get Saizu out of this book, and fast." Yui took the book and hid it in her backpack, and walked from the library to her house. Yui put the book on her bed and started reading it. Yui dissappeared into the book. She appeared right in the middle of the table where everyone was eating. Yui saw Saizu talking to Tamahome, and Hotohori. Everyone was just staring at Yui sitting ontop of the table. She got down and said, "Saizu can I please speak to you alone?" Saizu got up from her chair, "Yeah let's go to the other room." They both walked to the other room while everyone else continued eating. "So what's going on?" Saizu asked, "We need to get out of here." "Why, I love it here and I think Tamahome's kinda cute!" Saizu smiled. "This place, this book is where me and Miaka became enemys, I just hate it here." Yui looked upset. "I can't leave though, I'm the Priestess of Suzaku." "I was afraid you were gonna say that." Yui was really mad now. "I guess I will again take my place as the Priestess of Seiryu." Yui ran out of the palace, Saizu was worried. " I just don't understand."**_


	3. Chapter 3 Yui, A Friend No More

_**Chapter 3- Yui, a friend no more**_

**_Saizu ran into the dining room, "Tamahome, is there a priestess of Seiryu?" Tamahome looked worried, "Yes there is a priestess of Seiryu, they are our enimies." Saizu looked like she was aqbout to cry, "Yui is becoming the prestess od Seiryu again." Tamahome looked at Saizu, walked over and gave her a hug. Saizu started to cry," I odn't want to be enimies with my best and only friend." Tamahome wiped the tears from her face. " She isn't your only friend, you've got me and everyone else here." She looked at him and smiled. "You're right she isn't my only friend that I have." Tamahome kissed her on the cheek. "Let's go back into the other room." They both walked back into the dining room and sat in their seats. "Hotohori, I need to speak with you after dinner." Said Tamahome. Hotohori nodded his head and finished eating._**

**_While everyone went back to what they were doing before, Hotohori and Tamahome went to a different room eith no one around to explain the situation they were in. Hotohori was shocked. Meanwhile one of Hotohori's beautiful servants showed Saizu her room. She walked inside and was amazed."Everything looks so beautiful!" Hotohori's servant smiled and said,"There are some clothed that you may wear in that closet over there, and we will come and wake you up in the morning for breakfast." "Thank you." Siad Sauzu. The servant bowed and left the room. Sauzu closed the door. he lied down on the bed and thought about all the events that had happened that day and she fell asleep. The next morning three servants walked into the room and woke Saizu up. They took her into the bathroom and got her dressed in very beautiful clothes. One did her hair, and the other did her makeup. Saizu looked in the mirror. She looked like she was about to go to some very formal event. She asked,"Why am I all dressed up in these clothes?" One of the servants said,"It's what the priestess of Suzaku is suppose to wear everyday." "Breakfast is ready so you may go to the dining room." Saizu walked out of her room and tripped on her dress. All the servants helped her up. Saizu just laughed she wasn't use to wearing dresses. She continued to walk very carefully to the dining room. She sat down in her seat and waited for everyone else to come and sit down at the table. Everyone sat in the same seats they were in yesterday._**

**_Hotohori stood up,"Good morning everyone, I have an announcement to make." Everyone got very quiet."Seiryu has found a priestess, they are again gathering all the Seiryu warriors and summoning their god." Everyone in the room was in shock."As you may all know we also have a new priestess, Saizu. She will gather all the Suzaku celestial warriors and summon our god Suzaku." Everyone clapped their hands. Hotohori sat back down."Everyone may now finish their breakfast." Saizu finished her meal and walked outside near the pond. Tamahome followed right behind her. Saizu sat down near the pond. Tamahome sat right next to her and asked,"Is something wrong?" Saizu looked up at him."Why do me and Yui have to be enemies? We have been through so much together, through the good and the bad." Saizu started to cry. Tamahomeheld her in his arms."It happens sometimes. YOu just have to realize that you have more friends than just her." Saizu looked into his eyes. Tamahome wiped the tears from her face and held her tight._**


	4. Chapter 4 Tamahome, May be More Than a

_**Chapter 4- Tamahome, May Be More Than a Friend**_

**_Tamahome and Saizu were silent. Sitting there next to the pond looking at it. Tamahome still held her tight in his arms till he knew she was okay. Saizu looked at Tamahome's wrist and smiled. He was still wearing the silver bracelet she gave him. Tasuki one of the celestial warooiors walked outside."Ey' Tamahome enough with the romance and bring that girl with ou all of us celestial warriors are havin' a party." Tamahome showed a weird grin on his face."I forgot to introduce you to Tasuki, and Tasuki this is our new priestess Saizu." Tasuki stared at them in a funny way. Tamahome and Saizu stood up."Well let's go to this party." Said Tamahome. Saizu and Tamahome started walking twoards the palace. Tamahome held Saizu's hand and Saizu smiled and blushed. They walked inside and saw Hotohori and the rest of the celestial warriors. They were all enjoying themselves, talking, laughing, and drinking sake. Saizu thought that this would be a great way to get to know everyone better. Tamahome went to go chat with Chichiri and Mitsukake. Saizu decided to go and talk to Nuriko first."Hey Nuriko what's up?" "Nothing really but I see that you and Tamahome are getting closer." Nuriko had a grin on her face. Saizu blushed."Yeah I guess." She giggled."Well hey tonight you should come in my room and I can give you a makeover, we can talk more." "Sure that sounds like fun." Saizu smiled._**

**_Nuriko smiled and then walked away. Saizu walked over to Tasuki."Hi i'm Saizu." She held out her hand. Tasuki just looked at her."So your the new priestess?" "Yeah I am." "You know you kinda look like Miaka." Saizu gave a weird smile."Uhh thanks I guess." "Here have a drink." Tasuki handed Saizu a cup of saki. Saizu drank the whole thing in just seconds and poured herself another. She got so many that she ended up drunk. Saizu then walked wobbly over to Tamahome who was telling a really stupid joke to Chichiri."Hey Tamahome how are you doin?" Saizu smiled."Umm Saizu are you alright." Said Tamahome with a worried look."I'm fine heehee." Then Saizu collapsed to the floor. Tamahome caught her before she hit the floor."I guess makeovers tonight are out of the question." Said Nuriko. Tamahome then carried Saizu to her room and layed her on her bed. Tamahome got a chair and sat right next to her bed. Then he leaned over and softly kissed her on her lips. Tamahome fell asleep in the chair a couple minutes afterwards._**

**_The next morning Tamahome was woken up by Hotohori which had a worried look on his face."Hey Hotohori what's going on?" "I'm afraid I have some bad news. You see the Seiryu celestial warriorshave been resurrected, including Nakago which is a real big problem." Tamahome couldn't speak. He was so shocked he couldn't even move."Sadly Yui is again their priestess. I guess she never learned her lesson from the last time." Said Hotohori."Yes I already knew that. Saizu told me." "Our empire will be under heavy guard this time. We don't want anything even worse than last time. We don't want anyone else killed." Hotohori said in sadness."I will see you at breakfast in thirty minutes." Hotohori said as he left. Tamahome walked over to the peaceful sleeping Saizu and woke her up."Breakfast is in thirty minutes so you might want to change." Tamahome leaned over and kissed her then left the room. Saizu blushed and wondered what just happened. The servants then walked in and got her dressed in a very beautiful blue dress. Saizu walked out of her room. Istead of tripping on her dress she walked straight into the door."Hehe oops I guess I forgot to open it." Everyone started laughing. Saizu then made her way to the dining room and sat down._**


	5. Chapter 5 The Seiryu Warriors Ressurecte

_**Chapter5- The Seiryu Warriors Ressurected**_

**_"Welcome back our priestess of Seiryu." Said Nakago with an evil smirk."You better not betray me once again or when I summon Seiryu you will suffer greatly for your actions." Said yui."I sssure you I won;t make that mistake again your eminence." Nakago bowed."We are currently trying to ressurect the rest of our celestial warriors but so far the only one who was brought back was me." "I can see that." Yui said in an angry voice. "Now what's wrong your eminence?" "It's nothing...just forget about it." Yui walked to her room in a rage. Nakago then started thinking to himself."Who is still dead? Let's see there is Soi, Amiboshi, Tomo, Ashitare, and Miboshi." Nakago walked to where they were all laying. He then used his magic to ressurect them. Suddenly they all awoke like they were in a deep sleep. Then Nakago said,"I need two of you to go and get Suboshi from that village and restore his memory." Amiboshi and Soi stood up."We will go find him we shall be back soon." Said Amiboshi. They both walked out."I will go and get her eminence. Meet us in the hallway." Said Nakago demandingly. Nakago went to Yui's room."Your eminence they have all come back. Amiboshi and Soi went to go retrieve Suboshi." Said Nakago."Where are all of the others?" "They are in the hallway waiting for you." Nakago and yui walked to the hallway._**

**_"I'm glad to see that you are all doing well." Said Yui. Everyone bowed."While we await Soi, Amiboshi, and Suboshi let's all feast for our celestial warrior's return." Said Nakago. They all left the hall and went to feast on their return. Soon Soi, Amiboshi, and Suboshi returned and joined them. Afterwards they had a meeting."Now that everyone is back we have things to discuss." Said Nakago."If you don't listen or cooperate you will suffer." Said Yui."We need a plan for summoning Seiryu without intteruptions this time." Nakago explained."You know me and Suboshi have our flutes that kill off people. Wouldn't tha tbe helpful?" Asked Amiboshi."That may be one thing that could help but you have to remember that they are very strong." Said Nakago. They all continued to talk for hours, plotting their evil plan to summon Seiryu._**

**_Yui decided to walk back to her room. Before she could, Nakago stoped her in the middle of the hallway."May I help you to your room your eminence?" Asked Nakago."Yeah if you want." Nakago and Yui walked towards her room and they both walked inside."I will see you in the morning for breakfast, goodnight your eminence." Nakago leaned over and kissed Yui. Although Yui wasn't surprised because he did tell her that he loved her before. Nakago then left her room and closed the door. An hour later Yui went to sleep._**


End file.
